Lost Love
by BettyAnne2402
Summary: There's a tragic accident that leaves Ville heartbroken.


Valo flipped his phone open and pressed the speed dial for Bam. This was the fifth time he tried calling him, to no avail. He angrily shut his phone and threw it across the room. He begins pacing and runs his hands through his greasy hair. He hasn't showered in days, but it's only because he's been with Bam, loving every second with him.

He slouches against the wall near the door, burying his face in his rough hands. Bam's large house was much too quiet without him in it; and the past few nights have been loud and wild. Now Bam was missing; Ville hasn't seen him for almost twenty four hours. His blue Lamborghini wasn't in the garage and he left behind his wallet.

"Where could he have gone?" Ville said to himself, his words echoing in the empty bedroom. He slowly pulls himself off the cold, wooden floor, his body protesting with every move he made. With heavy steps he walks over to Bam's master closet and yanks open the door, only to have it slam against the wall beside him. He finds the small box in the back corner and unlocks it with the key Bam had given him.

Inside were photographs of Bam and Ville over the years. Ville made sure they were in order of year, so they could tell their story. From the moment they met for a music video, to last week when they finally made it know they were an item. They knew it wouldn't be taken well, so they kept their relationship a secret for the longest time. But the truth was, Ville loved Bam, more than any woman he had ever been with.

Valo clutched the stack of pictures against his thin chest and began to sob, hot tears rolling down his sharp cheek bones and hollowed cheeks. He hasn't eaten since he woke up to an empty bed. He was light headed and too week to move from their room. All he wanted was to hear Bam's voice again, to know he was okay and to tell him that he loved him.

Other than the quiet sobs that escaped his lips, the house was silent, until his phone finally rang. His head shot around as he turned and ran from the closet. He grabs his phone from the far side of the room and answers it instantly.

"Bam?" he asks, his voice wavering.

"Ville?" the other voice asked. It wasn't Bam, it was a woman. And he could tell from her voice that she was shaken up. "Ville it's April. You need to come to the hospital." She says, straining to get her words out.

He didn't wait to hear anything else; he snapped his phone shut and ran for the front door. He pulled his coat on as quickly as he could, grabbed the keys from the hook, and ran for the garage. In a matter of minutes he was on the main road in West Chester, speeding along in Bam's black BMW.

His mind was racing. Why was April so upset? What could have happened to Bam? Tears stung his eyes but he pinched them away. He pulled into the hospital parking lot, threw his keys at the young valet and hurried into the ward. April and Phil were waiting for him, their eyes rimmed red from crying.

"What happened?" he asked loudly. April shook her head, her mouth open but no words escaping.

"There was an… An accident." Phil told him, placing a large hand on his thin shoulder. Ville shrugged him off and turned his attention back to April.

"Where is he?" he demanded. The people who were in the waiting area grew quiet and stared at the three of them, standing in the middle of the hospital entrance. But Ville didn't care; he glanced around April to see Jess coming from a room down the hallway. He pushes past Bam's parents and approaches Jess, tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

"Valo," Jess says, grabbing for Ville's slender arm. But he dodges him and swings open the door to the room in front of him. As soon as he takes a step inside, he freezes. His jaw is slack and his eyes wide; his body is rigid with fear and anger and sadness.

On the bed in front of him was Bam, his body pale and still. There was no rise and fall of his chest, there was no movement at all. Ville wills himself to walk over to the bed. He stares down at the love of his life, tears staining his cheeks. He reaches a hand out to touch Bam's stubble covered cheek. His skin was still warm, but he could feel it cooling, there was no pulse in his veins.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"He crashed." Jess answered. Ville didn't move, he kept his gaze on Bam's closed eyes; those eyes that would never open again.

"The doctors said he was under the influence." Jess continued. "He flipped the car and rolled down a hill before hitting a tree."

Ville just nodded, not knowing what to say. The tears fell freely from his eyes now, his heart slowly ripping into pieces. He could hear April and Phil enter the room behind him; Aprils quiet sobbing was the only noise that filled the room. Ville bent over so that his face was next to Bam's. He reached down and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. It felt wrong to not have Bam wrap his hand around Ville's, it was only Ville that could hold on, even though he felt himself slipping away.

His tears land on Bam's pale cheeks and Ville gently kisses them away. He kisses each of Bam's eyes until he finally finds his cold lips. He kisses him one last time and he can taste his tears on his lips. "Goodbye love." He whispers and turns and leaves the room, leaving his heart with his lost love.


End file.
